This invention relates to a random copolymer containing a derivative of a bicyclo [2. 2. 1] hept-2-ene compound, and a method for preparing same. More particularly, it relates to a random copolymer obtained by copolymerizing ethylene and a 5-aryl-bicyclo [2. 2. 1] hept-2-ene compound, hereafter abbreviated to ArBH, and a method for preparing same.
There are so far known polyethylene terephthalate, polycarbonate and polymethyl methacrylate, as plastics having excellent transparency. Polyethylene terephthalate, while being inexpensive and superior in thermal resistance and mechanical properties, has a drawback that it is vulnerable to strong acids or alkalis and subject readily to hydrolysis. Polycarbonate, while being superior in transparency, thermal resistance, thermal ageing resistance and impact resistance, has a drawback that it is inferior in resistance to chemicals such as strong alkalis. Polymethyl methacrylate, on the other hand, is inferior in resistance to solvents, thermal resistance and moisture proofness.
Most of the polyolefins are excellent in resistance to chemicals and solvents, and mechanical properties, but inferior in thermal resistance. Also, most of the polyolefins are crystalline and hence inferior in transparency.
The Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.168708/1985 discloses a random copolymer of ethylene and 1, 4, 5, 8-dimethano-1, 2, 3, 4, 4a, 5, 8, 8a-octahydronaphthalene, hereafter abbreviated to DMONs, and a method for producing same. However, the DMONs disclosed in this prior art are difficult to manufacture, and the copolymer of ethylene and DMONs is also difficult to manufacture industrially because the rate of polymerization is rather low.